


Tori

by AvaJune



Series: Exotic Pets [2]
Category: Seduce Me (Visual Novel)
Genre: AU-The boys are still in the demon world, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cussing, Eventual Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, human slavery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 19:15:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12019254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvaJune/pseuds/AvaJune
Summary: In the human plane, the demon black market existed so that demon's currently living there could get their hands on any number of seedy and likely illegal items. The market had another function, however, and this function is what allowed it to operate with relative immunity, demons of the abysmal plains turning a blind eye in favor of getting what they wanted. And what they wanted, more often than not, were exotic human pets.A story in which each son is reluctantly given a human pet, and despite their moral objections, they must take care of the humans as best they can.This is Sam's Story.*Currently on Hold as I work on some other things, but not abandoned*





	Tori

In the human plane, the demon black market existed so that demon's currently living there could get their hands on any number of seedy and likely illegal items. The market had another function, however, and this function is what allowed it to operate with relative immunity, demons of the abysmal plains turning a blind eye in favor of getting what they wanted. And what they wanted, more often than not, were exotic pets.  
The human slavers could procure any human a demon business specified, selecting such characteristics as hair color, eye color, body shape (though of course that could be manipulated,) age, and many other traits. There were also large batches of unspecified pets sent to the Plains, a group of humans who had not yet been bought and would be displayed as available for purchase. It was with the this idea in mind that the Demon Lord stomped through the market with an air of annoyance, trailed by his 5 sons. While many pets were designated for harems or pleasure houses, to have a personal pet was a luxury few could afford. It was also a luxury he had purchased for the ingrates who dared to call themselves his sons many times over. Their pets had an unfortunate habit of going missing, and since he couldn't keep an eye on them all the time, he tortured and beat his sons mercilessly after. So far, this had not fazed them, even when he had been particularly violent. He suspected they were somehow sending them back to the human plane, but they covered for each other and it was impossible to catch one in the act. But now, he had them where he wanted them and they would have their human pets and that would be the damn end of it. Which is why, as loathe as he was to do it, Izroul had been allowed on this outing and would be receiving his own pet.

No demon would want to touch him, being the bastard he was and the son of a harem slut. But as his sons grew older, their appetites grew bigger, and Izroul had begun to starve. He ate food from the kitchens, but as an incubus without sexual energy, he was always sick and always weak, and he would eventually die. Which frankly suited the Demon Lord just fine, he would have had him killed anyway if he was worth the trouble. His brothers, the only demons who would get near him, could not provide him the kind of energy he needed to survive. But finally, the bastard was actually being useful to him, although unintentionally.

Raestro had come to him and made him an offer. To Raestro's thinking, he could continue to buy pets and have the boys "misplace" them (not that Raestro was admitting anything like that happened,) and beat them and torture them and then start all over again. Raestro pointed out that was a huge waste of time on the Demon Lord's part and while he wanted to ring Raestro's scrawny fucking neck, he had to agree with his heir. It WAS a huge waste of time and he didn't exactly have a lot of time to spare with being the ruler of a horde of unruly assholes. As an alternative, all of the boys would agree to keep their pets, and no more would "run away" or "get lost" or anything else, on the condition that Izroul also receive a pet. He had not been included in the previous sets (because why the hell would the Demon Lord give that waste of space anything) but maybe Izroul was a better bargaining chip than the ruler had realized. The Demon Lord was not in the habit of making deals with anyone, but frankly, this whole thing had started to piss him off. So he nodded to Raestro and told him that if they lost these, THEY would be the ones for sale at market and he would just fucking live forever, eliminating the need for an heir altogether. Raestro quietly added that Izroul would need a place to house this pet and with the Demon Lord bellowing behind him, he left, having managed to secure his brother an energy source and an old, unused wine cellar as a room.

The Demon Lord reached the slave auction, where exotic pets and demon slaves where available for purchase. Grumbling, he made his way to the area where the products were being displayed. Some were in cages, some were strung up and others hogtied. As he walked by, he listened to the descriptions the slaver provided him, examining the pets until he found one he felt suitable to one of his sons. He then indicated which son should come and take possession of his pet. With any luck, he'd get this done quick and be back with plenty of time to ravage a few harem girls before he had to do any actual work.

\---

Aomaris was less than enthused about this outing. He had no real love for humans and his brother's fascination with them had always made little to no sense to him, but he knew this wasn't right. He was an asshole, but not a big enough of one to be unbothered by purchasing human women who had essentially been kidnapped. But, as was often the case, what he wanted didn't count for much, so he trailed behind his father with his brothers, pretending he was anywhere but here.

Izroul had gotten his pet first, a discounted and beaten girl, but Aomaris was already completely okay with her. She kicked the fucking Demon Lord. That girl had spunk. Every time they got pets, they sent them back one at a time, using a combination of demon magic and powerful witches on the other side. There was only enough magic to move one girl every so often. Not this time though, because this time, Izroul was going to die if they didn't keep them. And as fucked up as this was, he would do anything for his brothers. Anything. So Aomaris, along with the rest of them, was getting a damn pet girl.

He heard his father bellow his name and he flinched, really wanting to do anything other than step forward. But step forward he did and he came to rest on his father's right side in front of a long line of girls. 

"That One," the Demon Lord told the slaver, pointing to the third girl over. 

The Demon Lord turned to Aomaris with a smirk and Aomaris glowered at him before his father turned on the fear enthrallment and with a small sigh, Aomaris dropped his eyes. His father was not even worth that shit. Looking pleased with himself, the Demon Lord strode away, leaving Aomaris to look at his pet again. He suppressed the urge to curse out loud, as that would probably be a shit first impression. Because his father had hand picked his pet, and he had certainly not picked her because he thought Aomaris would like her or be happy with her. 

She was a little wisp of a girl, maybe 1/3 of his size. As she stood from her cross legged position on the floor, he noted that the very tip of her head only came up to his highest rib. She looked at him from under long lashes and kept her hands clasped in front of her. Her stark blond hair reached almost to the base of her spine and the nearly white strands cascaded in very loose waves. Her dress was made of some ridiculous sort of lavander gauzy material that would flow behind her on the floor when she walked. Her lips were painted deep red, her eyes lined with black. Pink splashed across her cheeks perfectly. There was no question, she was a very pretty girl.

The problem was, he wasn't called the brute for nothing and she looked like a strong wind could pick her up and carry her off. She was delicate, a 'lady'. Which is exactly why Aomaris' father picked her, if his smirk was anything to go by. The Demon Lord thought (and was completely right) that this teeny, tiny elegant girl was going to drive him nuts and make him nervous as hell. What if he accidentally sat on her or rolled over on her or something? He was just too rough for the demure girl in front of him.

He met her grey eyes and realized he had been staring for much longer than he should have and was probably being creepy.

"Uh...hey," he said, his eyes roaming the room and not making eye contact. Very smooth. Perhaps it wasn't the most exciting of opening lines, but he was a bit flustered, so she was lucky he was talking at all.

She looked up at him, her eyes narrowing slightly, but said nothing. He coughed and shifted from foot to foot before he gave up and grabbed her hand, trying to gently tug her behind him. Other than tripping on her ridiculous dress a few times, they were able to get everyone a pet and use a portal that linked back to the castle. Aomaris hadn't looked at her since he had first attempted to talk to her and she hadn't said anything. With a sigh, he led her to his room. As he went to open the door, he suddenly felt a sharp stinging sensation at the base of his scalp.

"Damn it!" he growled, turning around to the girl behind him and rubbing his head. "What the hell?" She met his eyes without flinching while gesturing wildly to her neck. She opened her mouth, as if she was speaking, but no sound came out.

"Oh," Aomaris said blankly. "Silencing spell?"

She shook her head emphatically and rolled her eyes.

He frowned at her, before pulling her away and back down the hallway. He headed for Uzaeris' room, not bothering to knock before he drug her in. His brother sighed loudly as he swung the door open.

"Aomaris," he said, his voice resigned. "We've talked about this. It's rude not to knock."

He turned back to his pet in front of him. "Don't mind him, Pumpkin. Manners aren't his strong suit."

At his brother's growl, Uzaeris gave another sigh before turning to the aggravated Incubus.

"Aomaris, why are you here? Shouldn't you be with your pet?" The girl stepped out from behind Aomaris' huge form and smiled sweetly.

Uzaeris returned it with a grin of his own. "Hello, Pretty One. How can I be of...?" He cut himself off, understanding dawning on his face.

"Oh, I see." He said to Aomaris' girl, beckoning her foward. She walked around Aomaris and walked to his brother. Uzaeris' fingers flared with light as he reached for her throat. When he was so close he was almost touching her, he said something under his breath that Aomaris didn't catch and a collar made of black and grey light became visible around the girl's neck. While still saying the incantation, Uzaeris very carefully undid and removed the collar. It quickly disintegrated to nothing in his hands. He called forth a glass of water and handed it to Aomaris' pet. 

"Better?" he asked, watching her for signs she had additional magic on her. 

"Fuck yes," laughed the little sprite, causing everyone's eyes to widen. She stood up straight and massaged her throat. 

"Now. Someone please tell me that there is something else I can wear other than this ridiculous god damn dress." She cracked her neck loudly, rolling her shoulders around.

Sam was slack jawed and staring at her while Uzaeris tried not to laugh too hard at his brother's stunned expression.

"I can change the dress into different clothing, if you'd like," Uzaeris told her. "Did you have something in mind?"

"Yes," she told him emphatically. "For the love of all that is holy, something that involves pants and has zero gauze." She shuddered. "No more gauze, never gauze. This shit is itchy as fuck."

Uzaeris couldn't hold it, he laughed out loud at the beautiful little woman's foul mouth before he changed her dress into light leather breeches with a leather corset and a loose, cotton shirt. He also added darker leather boots.

She sighed in relief, wiggling around. "Do you have a spare leather cord?"

"Um...Sure." The Demon answered, pulling out his top dresser drawer and grabbing one off a pair of pants he had no real reason to wear.  
By the time he had turned back around, she had her hair braided messily down her back and held her hand out for the cord to tie it in place.  
"Thank you, so much," she told Uzaeris with a genuine smile. 

He nodded as she turned to Aomaris and grabbed his hand, trying to drag him back in the direction of his room. To no one's surprise but hers, he seemed dumbfounded and rooted to the spot.

"Hey, hey...hello Mr. Demon man, hey? Hello!" She waved her hand in front of his face and that seemed to snap him out of it.  
He looked around as if he had forgotten whose room they were in before his eyes fell on her.

"You ready?" she asked him, with no small amount of irritation.

"Yep," he replied in a daze, allowing himself to be drug from his brother's quarters. They walked in silence for a minute or so and Aomaris was vaguely impressed she memorized the way to his room from her brother's already.

It struck him then. "What's your name?" he asked, suddenly remembering he should of asked this much, much earlier.

"Tori."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song for this Chapter:  
> Halestorm - ''I Like It Heavy''  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ugwl46p7vvk

**Author's Note:**

> Song for this Chapter:  
> Maggie Lindemann - Pretty Girl  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WEFJnYMz0Ec


End file.
